The Castle
A world that was made by Pants of Power that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from General Adventure Center. The Grasslands Just use the Machete,cut through the Grass,grab the Hammer,mash badguys,grab Brains and Candles while cutting your way to the exit before leaving. Somewhere in the Woods... Obviously,do not waste the Yellow Key to unlock the Zombie yet, use it to go outside, then grab the Hammer nearby,smash the pumpkins, grab the Blue Key,go through the Blue Door, mash the badguys,grab the Yellow Key there,then grab any Candles remaining, then use the Yellow Key and mash the Zombie for the Brain and leave. Woodland Maze (Pumpkin Keychain) Just a simple maze level, just note the weak wall to the Pumpkin Keychain in the darkness and the Candles in the torch lit dark part of the level to the east.(Not in picture.) Trapped! Just a enclosed level where you mash increasing stronger enemies, remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. The Passage This is still a straightforward smashing the Pumpkins level, except the other half of the level can only be accessed once you have beaten 3 levels or more in the world. Gloomy Maze (Rocket Keychain) Just mash the Bats,grab the Brains and Candles.Once you have all the Brains,the passage to the Rocket Keychain will be unlocked, grab it and leave. The Grand Hall This is still a straightforward smashing the Badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave level. Just that afterwards, you grab the Yellow Key and unlock the doors to the right and level for the remaining Brains and Candles and leave. Evil Cave Just grab the firepower and Candles lying around, mash Richie Lich and leave. Gnome Cavern (Hammer Keychain) Unless you are lucky enough to mash the Grabby Gnome Magma Cave Just grab the Firepower,mash the Thingies,grab the Yellow Key, mash the Zombies,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Pool Just mash the Aquazoids, use the Jetpack to jet over and grab the Brains and Candles and jet back and leave Jetpacks in the Woods Remember to grab any Candles along the way. Grab the Jetpacks, use them to kill the Pumpkins,make sure to leave at least one remaining to jet over, then jet over to the Wackos, use the nearby Jetpacks to kill them, then walk into the enclosure with firepower and quickly mash the Sneaky Shark (Rafts),then go to the level exit and finish. Pumpkin Garden (Squash Keychain) This is still a straightforward smashing the Pumpkins level,mash them all,then grab the Machete, to chop down the grass for the Brain,then grab the Candles and the Squash Keychain in the bottom right corner of the level. 13 Chambers Just mash badguys,grab the Brains,Candles and Yellow Keys, until you have gotten all the Brains, then the Red Key will drop, then go to the north room blocked by a Red Door and you will fight 2 Evil Clones, grab their Candle and leave. The Old Tower Just grab the Firepower,mash the spiders, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Night in the Grand Hall This is just like Richie Lich's debut boss battle in the original Spooky Castle,go to the left,get firepower,mash ghosts and him,grab Brains and Candles and leave. Zoid Chambers Just run in,grab the firepower, mash zoids, grab the Yellow Keys,Brains,Candles until you are done,then leave. The Cemetery (Keychain Level) It's rather tough with a huge horde of monsters chasing you at the beginning, but doable once you gather all the firepower and start fighting back. Here's the secret level entrance to Treasure Chamber. Treasure Chamber (Secret Level) The trick of this level is manage your aggro well so you have enough room to slip through and get the Yellow Key,then get through to get the firepower.Mash all them pumpkins,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. To the Throne Room! Just a mash the badguys,grab keys,unlock doors go to level exit level, remember to grab all the brains and Candles before you leave. Once you reach the level exit, you will be warped to the second part of the level...... To the Throne Room Part 2 Just like the previous level,another mash badguys,grab keys unlock doors,go to level exit kind of level,grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. Once you reach the level exit,you will be warped to the final part of the level. The Final Battle! (Key of Lunacy) Actually a rather tough final battle with Matilda because you are left without much firepower and what little you can gain is blocked behind Egg Sacs, it's doable with enough skill, just tedious. Once you beat Matilda,the Key of Lunacy will be awarded near the exit.Category:Unlocked from General Adventure Center Category:Dr L Worlds